Arrietty Song
Arrietty's Song ist das Lied zu Arrietty - Die wundersame Welt der Borger. Es gibt es zwei Versionen: die deutsche Originalversion im Film unterscheidet sich von der Übersetzung des Promovideos. Cécile konnte den Song auf Deutsch, Englisch, Französisch, Italienisch und Japanisch singen. Japanische Text (Roumaji) Das Lied wurde von Youko Ihira aus dem Englischem übersetzt. I'm fourteen years old, I'm pretty Genki na chiisai lady Yuka shita ni zutto ~ Karigurashi shiteta no Toki ni ha happy, toki ni ha blue Dareka ni aitai Chorus: Kaze kami ni kanjite ~ Sora wo nagametai Anata ni hana ~ todoketai Mukou ha betsu no sekai Hora, chouchou ga matteru, ~ atashi wo matte iru Sou, kawaru koto no nai ~ Watashi no chiisai sekai Kirai jya nai no ~ demo anata wo Motto ~ motto shiritakute Yorokobi to kanashimi wa ~ itsumo ~ Orimazatte yuku Chorus auf Englisch das nur in der japanische Version ist: Taiyo no shita de ~ hana ni kakomarete Anata to hibi ~ sugoshitai Kono omoi wo mune ni ~ Atarashii sekai de Watashi rashiku ~ ikiru Japanische Text (Kana) I'm 14 years old, I'm pretty 元気な小さいＬａｄｙ 床下にずっと　借りぐらししてたの 時にはＨａｐｐｙ、時にはＢｌｕｅ、 誰かに会いたい Chorus: 風髪に感じて　空を眺めたい あなたに花　届けたい 向こうは別の世界 ほら蝶々が舞ってる　私を待っている そう、変わることのない　わたしの小さい世界 嫌いじゃないの　でもあなたを もっと　もっと知りたくて 喜びと悲しみは　いつも　折り混ざってゆく Chorus auf Englisch das nur in der japanische Version ist: 太陽の下で　花に囲まれて あなたと日々　過ごしたい この想いを胸に　新しい世界で 私らしく　生きる Deutscher Text des Promovideos Die Übersetzung ist aus der DVD übernommen, Es ist die Übersetzung des Promovideos (Dics 2 der Doppel-DVD). Ich bin 14 Jahre alt Ich bin hübsch Eine muntere kleine Lady Unter dem Boden wohne ich Und überlebe, indem ich borge Manchmal bin ich froh Machmal traurig ich möchte jemanden treffen Ich möchte den Wind spüren Und in den Himmel schauen Ich möchte dir Blumen bringen Da ist eine andere Welt Schau, ein Schmetterling wartet Er wartet auf mich Sie ändert sich kaum Meine kleine Welt Ich mag sie gerne Aber dich Möchte ich noch näher kennenlernen Freude und Leid sind immer Ineinander verflochten Ich möchte den Wind spüren Und in den Himmel schauen Ich möchte dir Blumen bringen Da ist eine andere Welt Schau, ein Schmetterling wartet Er wartet auf mich Unter der Sonne Versteckt unter Blättern Möchte ich mit dir die Tage verbringen Diesen Gedanken im Herzen Werde ich in der neuen Welt Mein Leben weiterführen Deutsche Übersetzung thumb|right|335 px|Das Lied in der Deutschen Fassung Ich bin wunderschön und schon vierzehn Zerbrechlich und fein - eine Lady Ich lebe still unter dem Flur Gleich hier und ganz nah bei dir Manchmal bin ich traurig, manchmal voller Glück Ich fang an zu träumen und dann - Weht der Wind zärtlich durch mein Haar seh ich Licht und den Sommerregen Pflücke eine Gartenblume für dich. Ja, ich seh eine andre Welt in der Wunsch-Schmetterlinge fliegen Währe da doch jemand auch für mich. So wird jeder Tag zur Ewigkeit Ich lausche aus den Winkeln und Ecken Leb in meiner kleinen Welt - in meiner kleinen Welt Ich weiß doch, dass jemand fest zu mir steht. Ich wünsch mir so sehr, dass mich jemand beschützt Ich fang an zu träumen und dann - Weht der Wind zärtlich durch mein Haar seh ich Licht und den Sommerregen Pflücke eine Gartenblume für dich Ja, es gibt eine andre Welt in der Wunsch-Schmetterlinge fliegen Währe da doch jemand auch für mich Weht der Wind zärtlich durch mein Haar seh ich Licht und den Sommerregen Pflücke eine Gartenblume für dich Ja, es gibt eine andre Welt in der Wunsch-Schmetterlinge fliegen Währe da doch jemand auch für mich Englischer Originaltext I'm 14 years old, I'm pretty I'm a teeny tiny girl, a little lady I live under the kitchen floor ~ right here, not so far from you Sometimes I feel happy, sometimes I feel blue In my dreams oh I wish I could... Chorus: Feel my hair blowing in the wind ~ see the sky and the summer rain Pick a flower from the garden for you Beyond the lane there's another world Butterflies floating in the air ~ but is there someone out there for me? And so life goes on, day after day ~ with knick-knacks on the floor, nooks and crannies I live in a tiny world But out there, someone waits for me I wish I had someone to watch over me ~ in my dreams oh I wish I could... Chorus en:Arrietty Song Kategorie:Ending